


Brimstone: In The Air Tonight

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: Brimstone & Quicksilver: A Supergirl Supernatural World AU [2]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon!Cat - Freeform, F/F, NSFW, Octoplods, Smut, strapped - Freeform, supergaysupercat, tail!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTii7i-195E">In The Air Tonight - Cover by Kelly Sweet
</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, and I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord, Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh Lord..."</i></p><p>Kara daydreams from her new office to rather interesting consequences.... another track in the Brimstone & Quicksilver play list....</p><p>  <a href="http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/147754140861/finally-done-man-this-took-forever-mainly">additional inspirations from this lovely gem again thanks to @supergaysupercat</a> and <a href="http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/148952635716/aight-i-know-when-you-guys-asked-for-can-we-see">THIS just wooo again all @supergaysupercat</a> and <a href="http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/148414195701/heres-my-entry-for-supercat-week-for-the">her demon!cat</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office thoughts...

They stood a breath apart from each other, smoke from the cold slipping past their lips in wraiths that betrayed their desires. With a hint of a smile Cat lent forward, kissing the other woman openly, deeply, tongue curling around the inside of their mouth and forcing a breathless groan to follow its retreat. Their kiss was slow and deliberate, mouths open and yielding to the other until Kara let the ground rush up to meet her knees. Still tall enough against the other woman to continue their kiss as Cat followed her down with her mouth for the briefest of moments before Kara broke away. The searing heat of her mouth surrounded the fullness of Cat's left breast through the thin fabric of her blouse, pulling and sucking the skin beneath into a hard point before drifting to the other.

Cat was breathless above her, head bent down, eyes already yellow and open and watching as her mouth remained parted, fangs breaking past her lips, each exhale a scant more audible than the last. Her fingers drifted aimlessly, afraid to grab hold of Kara for fear of having to take over the direction of sensation that was flooding her body.. Kara's mouth was hot against her skin, even through her clothing, wetting the fabric and revealing a whole new world of sensations. When her mouth drifted away it was immediately replaced by the freezing air surrounding them. She felt her heart in her ears and her body trembling from arousal, the chill of the wintry air not even registering beyond the wet patches of fabric growing across her torso.

Kara kissed and tugged her way across Cat's body, the firm grip of her hands twisted around Cat’s thighs before sliding up against the curves of Cat's ass and following up the bare of her back with a sexually charged intensity. She worked her mouth against the juncture of the other woman's thighs as nails raked across Kara’s scalp and Cat began to waver forward and against her while her breathing jumped in pitch and intensity. Kara felt a hard tug at her hair before she was pushed back and off balance on to the ground, hands behind her, knees up and feet planted as if she were going to push herself to a stand. Kara halted however as she watched Cat slowly stalk towards her, her second skin slipping away with each movement, tail whipping behind her in all its red glory, until she placed one foot just outside the curve of Kara's hip while the other did the same on the opposing side in order to straddle the grounded woman while standing.

They stared at each other from their places, panting and curious at their suddenly manifested predicament until Cat's fingers began to pull up at the sides of her skirt, while her body lowered itself down onto Kara's waist. Her back against a tree Kara forced her hips upward on instinct, letting Cat settle onto her before the smaller woman forced them both back to the solidity of the ground with a small whimper of arousal. Her hands were at the sides of Kara's face then, foreheads pressing together as their mouths remained open to channel their aroused exhales into one another.

Kara kept her hands to the ground, using the position as leverage if needed as she felt Cat press down and start to grind herself against the other woman forcing whimpers and moans to escape the pair of them in harmony as she brought her legs along the sides of Kara's body only to tighten her hold on her there. The taller woman was practically drowning, she had already been made so aroused and each movement of Cat's body and hips against her was pushing her further and further towards a ledge she wasn't sure they were ready to pass yet. Her hands pulled from the ground, cupping Cat's curves insistently only to realize it changed their position and forced them apart at the waist. She groaned in frustration, half wishing she had her own tail to impale Cat on then and there and claim her all over again without relent. Almost as quickly as she'd made the move, her hands were back on the ground, fingers digging into the hard surface for leverage and forcing her body up against Cat's with a series of gentle moans that increased as did Cat's grinding against her.

Kara tried to apply the same pressure, using legs and hands to force her hips up and against the undulation of Cat's body, unable to get the right leverage for the friction she knew Cat needed until she couldn't take it anymore. She dropped her hips, planted her feet and wrapped her arms around Cat's body before rocking them forward only to turn them around as she stood and with a sharp gasp forced Cat back and up against the tree with a hungry growl. Her mouth claimed her throat and worked over her chin as her arm wrapped tightly around Cat's waist, forearm digging into the bark of the tree while her other hand sought the molten warmth between Cat's legs.

Cat's hands gripped at the sides of her face, her moans growing more insistent and intense though they never rose above a volume that would've alerted anyone to their whereabouts. It was hot, breathless and washed out against Kara's face as the two tried to kiss each other a midst their equally growing orgasms. The smaller woman's legs wrapped around Kara's body as she felt a tug at her waist, the frigid chill of Cat's hand forced Kara to gasp into the others mouth which quickly grew into a suppressed growl as the icy blunt of her tail curled its way inside of her with a wicked hum of a sound on Cat’s behalf at maintaining the upper hand..

Their mouths were open and against each other, each breathing and gasping the other in as their bodies struggled to pull and push deeper and harder into one another as muscles began to tighten and spasm, their breathing mirrored their actions, building, pulsating and then overlapping each other as they came. Kara's head slowly fell back as the warmth of her orgasm rushed over her, she felt Cat's uneven breath spill over her chin and across her open mouth before Cat's teeth pressed just beneath her lower lip and right under her chin as her lips closed over her skin and kissed her there.

The door to Kara’s small office banged open with enough force to cause her scapular feathers to erupt under her shirt and harden in defense around her spine. Her pen holder was flung across the room with her sudden startle as she scrambled to compose herself with the interruption. She swallowed visibly, the fading vapors of her day dream still clinging to her like the blush across her chest that only deepened when Cat took a single step inside and shut the door behind her with her tail.

Yellow eyes bore down upon Kara and as she took a very brief inventory of the other woman she couldn’t help but notice the slight disheveled nature of her clothes, that sinfully thin blouse and longer skirt she wore that had caused her private lapse in thought along with the whiplash of her tail behind her.

Kara held to the arms of her chair, slowly sinking deeper into it as Cat stalked around the desk. Her eyes drifted to the thrashing cord and instantly her brain supplied her with another scandalous image of its uses until Cat literally growled at her chasing the thoughts away completely.

Cat stood at the inside corner of Kara’s desk, one hand on her hip in a vice grip along the bone while the other poised itself on the hard surface on the tips of her fingers. “I’m not exactly sure what kind of game you think you’re playing, Keira.” Her tail grabbed the woman’s chair arm, forcing her around to face her head on hard enough to make Kara dizzy with the new orientation of the room. Not to mention silencing any protest to games or provocations as Cat was insinuating.

“But perhaps we need to go over some outlines of what exactly this,” she paused, she wasn’t about to say relationship, that had too many implications to it that she wasn’t ready to face, if ever. “Elevation of awareness that we have suddenly between us.” She caught the flinch in Kara’s gaze, the slight drop in her shoulders with the way Cat explained the bond shared between them since claiming one another.

“Cat?” Cat tugged her closer, shutting the woman up as her tail became a rounded spade, the flat of it coming up under Kara’s chin to tip her features up so that she stayed on point and stopped looking at her body and thinking about every element of it. Cat was used to flattery, to the surface thoughts that crossed everyone’s mind when they looked at her or others in the office. It sustained her through the day and over time she had merely reduced its noise to a quiet hum.

Even Kara had her fair share of thoughts which rose above the din when they touched accidentally or were in close enough proximity with one another. However they had been somewhat docile by comparison. How pretty her dress was one day, how did her hair move a certain way to catch the light like that another, the way Cat smelled being intoxicating. Things like that. Trivial pursuits.

Granted there were times when they drifted to the unexpected, like the one time Cat had actually heard Kara swear from outside her office when she was bent over her own desk and the unexpected wave of thoughts and desires that followed. If she were honest with herself it was that moment that Cat had truly indulged in the possibility of Kara as something that she needed, no wanted to pay more attention to.

“You’re not familiar at all with how this works are you.” Cat tried to keep her tone clipped but the sudden swirl of thoughts from lust to fear sent ice racing across the heat of her arousal that Kara’s little day dream had ignited in her.

Kara’s eyes seemed to swim between them, she swallowed visibly again and started to shake her head only to stop moving when Cat slid off the edge of her desk and wrapped her hands around Kara’s chair arms.

“Oh...um.” Kara stared, trying to make her mind blank, but the rampant blur of thoughts involving Cat firing her, severing herself from her, shutting her out wouldn’t stop. Cat leaned closer then, her head tipping just so, expression unreadable and for a half second Kara was terrified Cat could hear her insecurities.

Cat for her part licked her lips, mouth left open as she pulled her own thoughts out from behind the veil of her mind, letting them filter through their connection and slowly swallow Kara whole. She saw Kara’s face flush a brilliant red, her heart thundering away and a breathless gasp slipping out unbidden.

Fire burned in the air between them and Kara couldn’t contain herself any longer with the repeat of her own day dream from Cat’s perspective being fed right back into her. Forgetting herself, her place and their location Kara surged forward, grabbing for Cat’s forearm and fisting her hair along the back of her neck before crashing their mouths together much to Cat’s surprise, and unadmitted approval.

Kara’s breathing was sharp between them, shattering the silence with its intensity only to have the sound mirrored with Cat’s own fight for oxygen causing her nostrils to flare. Kara’s hand slid through Cat’s tresses, securing the line of her jaw in her palm as her thumb brushed over Cat’s cheek. Eyes open she tipped her chin, breaking the seal of their lips before turning her head for a better angle, licking at Cat’s mouth only to taste the rough muscle behind her lips as Cat opened herself to the other woman on the back of a dangerous whine of a sound before they broke contact completely. .

Cat’s hands were tangled in Kara’s hair, foreheads barely brushing as she hovered near. “Kara…” She chanced, wanting to say something about how they needed to stop, should talk this all out, that maybe they should take a step back from each other until they -both- really understood what exactly they had wound themselves up in all too soon.

Her angelus was up in an instant, lifting her up by her ass onto the desk, kneading firmly around the base of her tail as Cat’s thighs wrapped around her body, forcing her skirt up to her own waist as Cat clawed the glasses off Kara’s face and devoured her mouth without restraint.

Cat need to put a stop to this, cut it off at the knees before she ruined Kara but the way her fingers dug into the base of her tail using it as an anchor to force herself against those muscles that framed Kara’s abdomen and the way she could feel them flex and knead against her already aching sex. She ground herself against the plane of Kara’s stomach, biting at the woman’s bottom lip with a growl between them until she heard the faintest knock on the other side of the door behind her.

Kara actually swore into her mouth, sending a shiver down Cat’s throat chasing after the obscenity and the carnal place it seemed to come from. Cat fisted Kara’s hair, forcing her away even if she refused to let go of that mouth until the last possible second with a hiss from the angelus as a result. The heel of one of her impossibly tall shoes dug into Kara’s thigh as Cat pushed her away and back into her chair with a small clatter.

Her eyes cut sharply to the younger woman as she tossed her her glasses, crossing her legs and readjusting her skirt just as the door opened.

“Kara?” The voice was tentative and Winn actually had the presence of mind to wait a beat before dipping his head inside.

He saw Cat, perched on the edge of Kara’s desk, hands coiled around its edge but she only tipped her head in his direction in what he assumed was an annoyed manner of consideration. “Security just called, your sister’s here.”

Kara had barely gotten her glasses back on her face by the time Winn opened the door, she looked at him and immediately folded her arms across her abdomen trying to appear as if nothing was going on but a simple conversation, or meeting or something absolutely harmless. She chanced a look at Cat, her blouse was open exposing the tangles of lace and silk beneath it, tail flicking back and forth near her ankles, unseen by the man at the door and the expression on her face was one akin to murder.

“Oh, okay..uhm..-”

“Send her up.” Cat interrupted, throwing a pointed look at Kara, making a display of licking the gold tinged blood off her own lips and teeth from where she had broken Kara’s mouth open. “I’m sure she would love to see your new office and all that you’ve done with it.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she tucked her bottom lip inward, surprised at the flavor there, just barely glancing around Cat’s shoulder to look at Winn. “I’ll be right out, let me, us, finish up.” She flailed a bit before Winn just looked at her as if she had two heads then Cat’s back as she still refused to look at him, although that was nothing really new, and slipped out.

Cat waited until the door closed securely before tipping her chin back, looking down at Kara along the bridge of her nose. “You’re going to have to take that cardigan off.” She allowed, slowly uncrossing her legs and giving Kara quite the view before she slid off the desk like quicksilver poured out of a vial. Not once severing their gaze, she effortlessly adjusted her clothes, tucking her blouse back into place and straightening her skirt. All manner of her true nature slipped back behind her second skin and she carefully thumbed under her bottom lip.

Kara for her part didn’t move, a part of her wondering if it was always going to be like this, volatile and overwhelming and on a ridiculous level of hotness she didn’t even know existed. Once the felidae’s second skin slipped back into place Kara felt disappointed, Cat was beautiful in all forms, but the more Kara was subjected to her true self, the more she found herself wishing she looked like that all the time.

She blinked when Cat leaned forward again, pulling her focus. “Your new bed show up?” Kara nodded a few times though Cats expression didn’t change. “Do you have plans with your sister this evening?” Kara shook her head in response and Cat couldn’t help but smirk. “I’ll bring you dinner.” Without touching her Cat leaned over, snagging Kara’s bottom lip and causing the woman to groan painfully as she bit down again and sucked hard before straightening back again, licking her lips clean. “We’ll talk about this.” Cat gestured between them before working her way around Kara’s desk and out, the sharp, measured, staccato of her heels resounding as she strode back to her own office.

Kara pulled her glasses off her face, tossing them on to her desk before threading her hands into her hair and bending over to rest her elbows on her knees. She dug her fingers into her scalp and let out a frustrated noise no doubt audible enough for anyone immediately outside her closet of an office to hear. She wrapped her hands around the back of her neck letting out a rush of an exhale before glancing down at herself only to let out a frustrated whimper of a sound.

“Rao bless it.” She swore before reaching behind herself, grabbing at the back of her cardigan and prying it over her head and down her arms, had she realized Cat was that wet she might have just shot her heat vision in Winn’s direction before he ever peaked inside as a parting shot. Course that did little to ease her own discomfort at having been so wound up and then left cold and wet. Though the prospect of dinner and whatever else Cat might be considered did pick her mood up slightly.

Kara folded her cardigan in on itself, setting it in the lower drawer of her desk before standing and adjusting the rest of her clothes. Her ponytail undone she had the full weight of her hair in her hands when there was another knock on her door. “C’min.” She stated, still looking at her reflection in the small mirror she had on the wall.

“Is it safe?” Alex’s voice made her look up though her question made Kara frown.

“Yeah why?” She twisted her hair back and forth between her hands, securing it in place with her hair tie.

“Winn said something about you and Ms. Grant having this intense meeting or something, what’s wrong now the two assistant’s you found her aren’t enough and now she needs you back?” Alex worked her way inside, taking note of Kara’s usually impeccable desk being in disarray, not to mention the pen holder across the room and a few bits of paper and the like in random places. “Or did she just throw a tantrum and leave you to pick it up?”

“Something like that.” Kara allowed, grabbing her bag before Alex could get too involved in CSI analyzing the room. “My office, my rules, I say we leave it and go to lunch.”

Alex made a snort of a noise, waiting a beat, then another before seeming impressed. “And here I thought you might utilize your super speed to try and take care of it hoping I wouldn’t notice.”

“Oh move your butt Alex and let’s go, I’m not that bad.”

Alex watched her sister take the lead, following close behind her and shutting the door with her exit. “You’re the only one I know who could have a photo shoot in their apartment at a moment’s notice.”

“Not all of us went to ‘drop your clothes anywhere you see fit’ university Alex.”

“Hardee har har.” The pair continued to banter even when the elevator swallowed them up and carried them to the lobby and out.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and discussion.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [just look at them! (NSFW) - by @supergaysupercat ](http://supergaysupercat.tumblr.com/post/148952635716/aight-i-know-when-you-guys-asked-for-can-we-see)

Kara let out a slow breath padding across her apartment intent on opening the fridge until she heard a gentle knock at her door. She felt her chest cave almost instantly with the lack of air that refused to reach her lungs all of a sudden. Kara let out a nervous exhale, or tried, looking around her humble apartment one more time, knowing Cat was coming over or at least had said she was coming over, she had secured away some things and moved others around on the off chance that they might become casualties later on.

Kara pulled in another fuller breath, again her mind spiraling in all manner of directions as she considered her current situation. Part of her was exhilarated, wrapped around a rod of anticipation and dipped into a vat of arousal. While another was grasping at straws, trying to make sense of what exactly this whole predicament really was with Cat. Before she could dwell too much longer on either side she heard another knock, this one steeped in impatience.

“Coming.” She allowed through the door.

“You wouldn't dare without me.”

Cat stepped back from the door with the rather loud thump she heard on the other side, the corner of her mouth lifting up in an evil smirk before she pushed it down to appear mildly amused with a hint of concern when the door finally opened, revealing Kara to her. Green eyes took inventory of the woman without restraint, shoulders rolling back to ease her own growing tension at the sight. After a few heartbeats between them she lifted the plastic bag in her hand into view. “Dinner as promised.”

Kara stepped back then, sliding her door wider to allow Cat in. As soon as she crossed the threshold it was like something she could only describe happening in a movie. Cat's facade seemed to melt away from her with every step, causing a heavy tension to coil low around her hips as Cat's tail just seemed to fall from under her dress, curl and bounce just a breath above the floor as if it were a sentient thing all its own.

Cat set the bag of food on the counter, feeling the tell tale signs of lust swirling up her spine and fanning out over her shoulder blades as if her skin had been soaked in alcohol and lit on fire. She kept her back to the other woman, easing her bag onto the counter as well before letting her hands wrap around the edge, leaning her hips into its stark surface and setting her weight one foot while the other bent to rest poised on the ball of her foot.

What Cat couldn't figure out was whether or not Kara's thoughts and overall disposition concerning her were amplified simply because of what she was, or if it was their connection or something else entirely. Something she vehemently shoved aside as an option as she turned her focus to the sensation burning up her back again. She let out a soft sigh, audible enough for her host to hear as she let her head fall back with the indulgence, the end of her tail twisting back and forth in the air.

“What did you do my little bird,” Cat almost seemed to be chastising the woman behind her, knowing her eyes were on her and her heart was beating impossibly hard. No one should be so quick to arousal just from watching her walk ten steps across a room with a enough Chinese take out to feed the top floor at work with left overs. “Work yourself up all day til I got here?”

Her head tipped towards a shoulder, eyes half-lidding as she felt the coils of Kara's tension anchor along her insides, fingers wrapping tighter around the counter as a result. The angelus was delicious, unique and impossibly naive but the way that she made Cat feel sometimes with no more than a look was like nothing she had ever had the pleasure of experiencing and was loathe to give it up. A voice inside her chided that she was also loathe to explore it as well, causing her tail to swish in an irritated manner.

Kara's knuckles found her first, whispering across the upper curve of her ass and out towards her hips were her fingers uncurled, wrapping around her small waist easily before kneading at her hip bones back towards the base of her tail. Her nose was against the back of Cat's neck, rubbing up the line of muscle and tendon before snuffing out a hot breath against her skin.

“No. It's just you. ” The woman finally admitted, the wet blade of her tongue lashing Cat's skin, searing a trail across the back of her neck down to the line of her shirt, nearly stopping her heart with its weight of tenderness. Cat almost winced as a result, feeling her heart seize as she reached back and laced her fingers into Kara's hair behind her head, claws skimming across her scalp gently. “Can't help it.”

Kara stepped into her then, hands sliding around Cat's body, ensnaring her within the strength of her arms and wrapping around opposite sides of her rib cage as Kara rolled her hips against Cat's backside pushing her into the counter. The felidae let her head fall back against the other woman's shoulder with another breathless pant, pulling the angelus closer with a tug on her hair until Kara's mouth seared itself into her skin along the side of her throat.

“Sounds like a personal problem.” She hissed loudly, feeling Kara's teeth bite into the cord of her throat, tail snaking around Kara's waist unbidden as its rounded end fluctuated between its curved spade shape and back again.

Cat felt the dig of the counter again when Kara pushed against her, fingers curling and pulling at her blouse as she pawed at her torso, unseating the shirt from her waist, mouth working its way down her throat like her favorite whiskey. Her heart skipped beats and her mind was overwhelmed with Kara's thoughts and emotions drilling themselves into her, secretly indulging in the seemingly endless depths of passion the other woman had for her. It chased away the dark insecurities she felt about herself, about whatever this was between them beyond their claiming and made her that much more pliant in Kara's capable hands.

The logical more rational side of herself started to argue, throwing up red flags and warnings only to be snuffed out with a slap of Cat's palm onto the counter when Kara bit down on the juncture of her shoulder and tightened her arms around her body again, lifting her up from the floor in result. She used Kara's hair as an anchor, feeling the tight circles of the angelus' hips undulating into her from behind.

“I know what you want.” Cat hummed, the bang of her hips against the counter edge stealing a moan from somewhere deep and carnal. They could discuss the implications of all this later, when they came up for air.

“That's easy for you.” Kara whispered, her voice having dropped by an octave. “Knowing what I want.” Kara eased Cat back to the solidity of the ground, thumbs circling her waistband as she pried it away from her skin, finding the catch and making quick work of it, leaving the otherwise skin tight fabric loose and easy to manipulate.

Kara stepped back, leaving both of them chilled with the sudden lack of connection aside from Cat's tail coiled tightly across Kara's waist, the end of it threatening the seal of her waistband. “Being what you are.” She felt the tail cease its attempts, smoothing out over her abdomen briefly before uncoiling as Kara tugged at Cat's skirt, leaving it to fall open.

Cat felt her nostrils flair at the twist in Kara's words, suddenly fearful of what Kara meant exactly by them until she felt a hand slip under the open lines of her shirt, palming at her solar plexus possessively, sending sparks of something that made her even more frightened as she felt the sensation coil around her heart. “Kara.” She warned, using the leverage of the counter to push back against the woman until she felt the tip of Kara's nose running the length of her ear.

“Catharos.” Kara whispered back, licking at the tip of Cat's ear before nuzzling her features into her hair with a small groan in the back of her throat when she felt whatever tension had snagged Cat's attention momentarily slip away as she swept the heap of her skirt away from them. Cat made a surprised sound as Kara surged into her again, causing the cabinets to bang in protest only to be followed with a hum of a laugh from Kara herself in apology.

Cat braced herself on the counter with one hand, the other reaching up to coil around Kara's forearm still clutching at her torso until her grip relaxed. Both hands on the flat top now she shouldered the woman behind her, pushing her back with the bend of her waist and thrust of her ass into Kara's frame to give them more space. Kara stumbled a step or two when Cat pushed her away, feeling as if she were breathing through heavy down as her hands fell back to her sides.

Her skin was flush and her clothes askew, eyes searching the back of Cat's head a moment before tracking down her exposed frame, tongue slipping past her lips in reflex to allow her teeth to pull at her bottom lip and drag it into her mouth to bite on in result. She noticed Cat trembling slightly as she leveled her gaze on the reveal of pale skin and the impossibly sinful wrap of muscles across her lower back leading into her tail, caught as it was, on the black line of cloth separating Cat and nakedness.

She barely noticed the scrape of Cat's claws against her counter as the felidae indulged in Kara's evaluation of her body, she hadn't been lying before when she had admitted she had watched Kara worship her in her dreams. It was quite another thing to feel it so intensely in person. It made her heart beat against her ribs and her entire body feel like it was going to catch fire at any second from the intensity. Kara tipped her head slightly, her mouth splitting open as a means to gather more oxygen as eyes trailed down Cat's legs, and the thoughts of them wrapped around her own body.

Kara's eyes jumped back up with the slap of Cat's hand on the counter top again, the lower half of her face was hidden by her shoulder, hair a veil over her eyes which were leveled at Kara and burning red. Kara waited unafraid and watched the display, seeing Cat bow her back down as she looked away, her tail twisting and writhing between her legs as she seemed to be fighting with something inside herself.

Something turned like a knife in Cat's chest as she looked away, warring with the voices and thoughts and emotions running rampant within her until she focused on the bloom of warmth in her chest. Following the line of it to the woman behind her, until the cacophony of noise fell away into silence. That's when she heard it, soft and sweet like the finest wine chasing her demons away, in Kara's voice, “what do you want, what do you need?” She let out a soft whimper, ignoring the logic and nurturing, or lack therein, of her upbringing and forced herself to turn.

She kept her grip on the counter, fearful if she let go she would fall, even if that same voice told her that would never happen and she chanced a look up through her hair at the woman still patiently standing a few feet from her. She pulled in a breath, feeling the bands around her chest tighten again as she lifted her chin.

“C'mere.”

Kara held her breath with Cat's, stepping back over slowly, ensuring Cat saw every motion she made as she drifted back to her. “Off.” Her tail pried the waistband of Kara's sweatpants with a small snap to make her point. Kara couldn't help but run her teeth over her bottom lip again, crossing her arms over her torso, fingers crawling over her shirt to pull it up despite Cat's prior pick. As soon as the lower half of her face broke the neck of her shirt she felt Cat's tail against her chin, the searing inner heat of it causing her to gasp softly as her arms remained over her head trapped.

Kara pulled at the article with her fingers, dipping her head down as she felt the rounded spade grace her lips. In a purposeful display she opened her mouth, using the whole of her tongue to flatten against the end of it, licking up the ridge of the shaft to its rounded point before breathing over it. Her shirt was forgotten a moment later as she pulled herself free, Kara's hands slapping loudly this time on the counter as the strength of her arms locked under Cat's when she faltered. Claws flexed around Kara's biceps where she sagged, her legs having become impossibly weak at Kara's display and the thoughts that overran her own ability to remember her name.

“Okay?” Kara checked, worry etched in her eyes as she looked down at the other woman.

Cat swallowed hard, not taking her eyes off Kara's as she slid a hand between them molding it to the flat of Kara's chest, claws threatening to snatch the muscle beating furiously beneath the skin before she rubbed her palm down the strength of bone and muscle along the very center of Kara's body firmly, watching Kara's eyes flash gold, though the concern for her own well being never left them.

Claws left welts against the skin between her hips as Cat drug them down in order to grab for Kara's waist band, snagging the underwear beneath in the twist of her hold before pushing them down. Kara pitched her hips forward, feeling the band slip past her curves until she shifted her legs enough to cause the articles to fall to the ground before stepping free of them and hurling them somewhere near Cat's skirt.

“Up..” Cat husked against Kara's mouth as it wavered closer, breaking into a ghost of a smile with the command before she bent herself lower, sliding her hands back until her shoulders were under Cat's arms, prying her from the floor effortlessly as she straightened and stepped closer, causing the other woman to hiss again with the scrape of her tail and ass against the lip of the counter until she was seated on it.

Once Kara knew she was secure she reached behind her, slipping her hand beneath the press of Cat's tail where it was pinned underneath her body, waiting until Cat lifted her hips before she wrapped her fingers around it, reverently drawing it out from under Cat's frame. She nudged Cat's chin with her forehead, leaning into her as she drug the coil of her hand down the length of it, pulling a carnal moan from deep within Cat's body to empty in the air between them.

“Maybe I know what you want too.” Kara chanced, tightening her hold on the end of the woman's tail, undulating the grip of her fingers in a wave like motion as the sharp pain of Cat's fangs bit against her throat in response.

“Let go.” Cat growled around Kara's skin, licking at the side of her neck and the mark she made as she leaned back and away from the other woman until her tail was free. With deliberation she wrapped her tail around Kara's waist, letting it sag low on her hips before tightening it and pulling Kara flush against her with a huff of a breath from the angelus. Kara let out a growl of her own as the spade teased through the wetness between her legs, pressing flat and firm against her, twisting and coating itself in her scent.

“You feel so good.” Kara confessed, her teeth skipping across Cat's jaw as she nipped the side of her throat, letting her pheromones fill the space between them to intermingle with Cat's own as she took a deep breath feeling the tail press against her, bracing herself for Cat to impale her on it. Instead she felt Cat's weight on her arms and heard the rending of fine fabric as something fluttered to the floor only to feel the sinful wetness of Cat's bare sex rub against her stomach not unlike earlier as the woman's tail slid against her, widening against her entrance until it seemed to vibrate between them.

Cat wrapped her hands around Kara's arms, fighting against the voice inside her telling her, begging her not to do this, that she never submitted to anything, least of all Kara. She let out a groan as she flexed her tail, pressing the bony ridge along it to press against Kara forcing the angelus' mouth to open against her throat with a gasp.

“I told you.” Her voice was shaking, burning across Kara's skin and leaving red sigils in activation of their connection on the angelus' skin in its wake. “I know what you want.” She let out another whine of a sound as the head of her tail pressed against herself, before she nudged Kara's features up to look at her.

“Catharos, what..what're you..?” Kara questioned, her golden eyes burning their way into Cat's soul all over again as she felt Cat's tail lock around her body, and in some twist felt her heart lurch, her lower back was suddenly on fire and her arousal clawed at every millimeter of skin where the cord made contact and seemed to become a part of her.

“Kara, my Kara.” She whispered against her mouth, a clawed hand sweeping across her face, thumb pushing past the swell of her bottom lip before Kara's tongue pushed itself against it. They locked eyes, Cat's burning red underlain with the inhuman yellow of her nature while Kara's swirled violently.

The taller of the pair tested her position, pushing her hips forward and teasing the shallow depths of Cat's entrance with her own tail. No other words were needed between them as she felt Cat scoot close to her, pushing her tail deeper before clenching her muscles around the rounded spade causing Kara's chest to burst in a flush of red as the feeling of being inside the felidae raced through her body like a wildfire.

Kara lent forward, her mouth open and hot as she bent Cat's head back in a kiss, feeling the rough texture of the other woman's tongue sweep deep inside her mouth before Kara caught it with her teeth. She sucked hard on the muscle, surging her hips forward at a hard pitch sending the length of Cat's tail inside her and ground herself on the bony ridge that rose up to meet her with the connection. Cat clawed at her arms, her shout strangled in her throat as Kara drew her hips back, pulling her tail with it.

Kara released her tongue, biting at Cat's lips, hand flattening over Cat's lower back to usher her closer as she rolled her hips down before surging them back together harder than the first time. Cat's jaw fell slack, air stealing from her lungs as if she were breathing fire as she came, her own tail buried deep and undulating inside her on the merit of Kara's own thoughts.

She half expected the woman to stop then and there, to take a moment to fully wrap her mind around the implications of what was happening only to feel the heat of her breath against her ear.

“Mine.” The world pitched, her tail nearly freed itself as she felt weightless for a brief moment until her body hit a much harder and unforgiving surface as Kara forced her hips up and drove deep inside her again.

Kara had her up against a wall, pinned and waylaid, tail buried deep and bound to the angelus' will. Cat rolled her hips defiantly as her first orgasm ebbed until she felt Kara's hands wrap around her waist, holding her down as she thrust herself back into the woman. Her pace was slow, purposeful, dragging the length of her tail out and teasing against the apex between Cat's legs before pressing back inside until their hip bones threatened to bruise each other as they ground together.

She couldn't breathe, couldn't see, all she could do was feel as Kara began to find a faster pace, she could feel the soak of the other woman against the ridge of her tail locked against Kara's sex grinding back and forth with every thrust. Claws grabbed for the walls, digging into the exposed brick to try and get some leverage of her own but Kara's grasp was pleasantly painful holding her in place as she drove her hips harder and harder and harder with every thrust.

Somewhere Kara knew, as she buried Cat's tail as if it were a part of herself, that she could let go, that she could indulge in a deep, carnal desire locked away inside herself and buried under insecurities. Everything in the world was fragile, she could break it without thinking, she was constantly exhausting herself to attune to the world of glass around her, the people of the same constitution. Somewhere she heard Cat urge her on, challenging her to try, that she wouldn't break, that she wasn't glass, she was fire and steel, and Cat could take everything and anything Kara had to give and more.

“Cat..” Kara's voice was broken as she panted against Cat's skin, the grind of her hips hesitating slightly.

Cat fit her hands in Kara's hair, holding her features steady as her body continued to thump into the wall. “Keep going.” She strained forward, biting back a moan as she caught Kara's mouth. “It's okay Kara, it's okay.” She assured, over and over kissing Kara fully, deeply around her words as she pulled her legs up higher along the woman's sides with her next thrust emptying a moan into her throat. She gripped the wall behind her, pushing off it forcefully and setting Kara backwards and off balance, her legs bit into Kara's sides as she braced herself for the resulting impact of her actions as they hit the floor soundly.

Kara grasped Cat's hips and tugged at them, encouraging her to grind herself even harder against her as she rolled her hips up and up and up. Fingers kneaded Cat's skin and thumbs massaged over the woman’s lower abdomen so that Cat could move herself against Kara's body more easily. She felt the fan of Cat's hand on her chest, claws digging into the space over her heart as she met Kara with every pitch and thrust as the fire coiled around her hips started to spread up her spine.

Somewhere between Kara's unforgiving thrusts and her own mantra of 'don't stop' she felt their positions flip, legs bent underneath themselves as Kara pushed up onto her knees and sent Cat's shoulders thudding into the ground with a sharp gasp and a sense of panic and an oh “Fuck!” She was on her back, and the weight of Kara's body surged her tail into her.

Cat came undone again almost violently with a series of cries escaping her throat. Her body arched enough to snap her spine and her panic turned to elation as her shoulders dug into the ground enough to burn and Kara lifted her waist higher as her hips slammed into her with an ungraceful growl of a sound and stilled. Cat grabbed for Kara's forearms as something to anchor herself to this plane of existence as her internal walls spasmed deliciously, rolling and pulling her tail in deeper as electricity ricocheted through her body.

Kara was still panting above her, skin soaked, hair clinging to her back and neck, chest and throat red from her efforts and arousal as she watched Cat break apart beneath her. Realization hit her all too late and it was her turn to panic as their position, or more Cat's position beneath her dawned through her haze. Kara swore and the brace of her arms was under Cat's back in an instant, hands around her shoulders from behind as she pulled her limp body back up. “I'm sorry Cat, so sorry...I, I didn't mean to-” Her words were breathless as ice began to coat her skin.

Kara straightened back a bit with Cat’s sudden withdrawal, eyes racing over every inch of her features and eyes for some sort of sign. Tentative fingers traced along Cat’s back, causing the suddenly very quiet woman to tremble. Cat stared hard at the woman whose lap she occupied, lips breaking apart as if to speak, but her voice refused to cooperate. Kara's fingers found her face, thumb brushing over the bottom swell of Cat’s mouth to try and coax something, anything from her as her brow crinkled worriedly.

"I,” Cat's voice broke as she swallowed hard, retreating from the warm touch at her lips while Kara arched her brows in question. Kara swallowed cautiously, letting her hand curl around Cat’s arm before sliding it down towards her wrist so that she might rub at the sensitive inner plane of it as she brought the woman's hand to her face, nuzzling it carefully, kissing her palm, her fingers anywhere Kara could get.

Cat's eyes widened as she saw the look of total sincerity, self condemnation and affectionateness on Kara's face, finally seeming to come down from her high as she freed her hand and drew her fingers up, gingerly tracing the other woman's features. She felt the minute shake of Kara's body, the tension coiled deep in her spine and felt the desperation to keep her hips as still as she could. “You haven't...you didn't..”

“What?”

Cat bucked her hips into Kara sucking the air out of her body with a sharp gasp and a purr of a groan in her own chest at the result to make her point.

Kara bit down on her bottom lip before shaking her head lightly. "No, I didn't.” She swallowed and quickly pulled in a breath that left her just as fast. “That doesn't matter,” Kara said all too casually, causing Cat to frown at her.

“Yes, it does - it matters to me,” Cat said seriously, surprising herself with the confession. Cat shifted as she watched Kara fight her, sliding herself up into Kara’s lap completely. Kara swallowed and set herself back on her heels as Cat pressed her body flush against Kara’s, again looking down at her from their new position.

“I really could have hurt you.” Kara whispered closing her eyes as she tried to unwind her body.

Fingertips fell across Kara’s face again, sliding up into the line of her hair as lips dropped a soft kiss to Kara’s trembling chin. “You didn't.” She slowly tipped Kara’s head back farther, brushing her lips across the column of her throat before she ground her hips down in tight circles forcing the ridge of her tail to rub against the woman's entrance.

Kara's features turned sharply into her own arm, mouth fitting around her bicep as she bit into it and let out a loud whimpering moan while her body acclimated itself to the press of the other woman's tail against the apex of her thighs. Cat turned her head, lips barely brushing Kara's cheek with the promise of something more when Kara turned into her, frantically searching with her lips to pull Cat into a deep kiss. She felt the grin behind the kiss from Cat before her mouth fell open against the other woman's with a sharp inward breath and an even louder cry as Kara felt a pair of lithe fingers force their way into her and shoved deeper with the pressure of Cat's tail behind her knuckles.

Cat kept close, a breath and a half away from Kara's features, studying and watching the play of pleasure, minute discomfort and need dancing across the other woman's visage as she pulled her mouth away. “Tell me what you want.” She spoke with a definitive 'do not argue with me' tone.

“You.” Kara panted, her hips working in a disjointed fashion as the pressure eased slightly, circling slowly as Cat slowly withdrew her fingers causing Kara to whimper. “I want you.” Kara couldn't look at her, so she kept her eyes closed. Her bottom lip remained in the vice of her teeth as she worked it between the points hard enough to make it red. When she didn't continue Cat ground her hips again making the other woman's eyes pop open.

“Like this?” Her movements were slow and tender, but it wasn't enough not from where Kara had been before and in result she shook her head causing Cat to hum and purr in response.

Nails and fingers alike grazed Cat’s skin, easily stripping her of her bra and the ruined blouse still hanging from her shoulders, letting them fall somewhere on the floor. Kara's mouth quivered, her body dropping down against Cat's in a hard grind of her hips as her features wavered between pleasure and control as she desperately sought the felidae's mouth to kiss her before daring to speak again.

“Turn over.”

Cat's skin turned nearly as red as her tail at the low register of Kara's voice, watching gold slowly inject itself into her eyes again as she nodded. Her bottom lip fitted between her teeth she bent back, holding herself up in Kara's arms and on her hands as she unfolded her knees one foot planting on the floor as she lifted the other and in a playful turn put the other against Kara's chest before shoving at her and forcing them apart with a loud gasp and a thump of her tail on the floor.

Cat dug her claws into the ground, pulling herself away and uncoiling her tail from around Kara's hips with a wanton sigh revealing the welts her tail had made with a small 'oh' sound of apology, even if she wasn't really all that sorry.

Kara followed the other woman as she pulled away, hands flat on the floor as she licked her lips while her eyes scoured Cat's body only to stop short with the felidae's foot again against her shoulder. The angelus turned her features to the limb, dropping her shoulder and sending her heel over the curve as soft lips skimmed the alabaster round of Cat's calf. Cat leaned onto her hands, easing her hips slowly back to the ground as Kara bit and sucked and kissed her way up along the inside of her leg.

As Kara looked up at her again she saw the exposure of Cat's heart beneath her skin, burning in the cavity and veined in gold, pulsing furiously. Her eyes lifted higher, locking with Cat's as she flattened her tongue along the sodden skin on the inside of her thigh pulling the taste of her into her mouth.

Another bolt of panic struck Cat then, as a part of her decided it needed to remind her in that very moment about her own set of rules and boundaries, or what little were left, and as a result she dropped her leg away and out of Kara's reach. Her tail slid along Kara's chest, painting itself across her skin in broad strokes even as the angelus sat back up, looking down and watching her chest come to life as Cat finished scrawling her name. Seeing the words flare to life like the red of Cat's eyes before fading away to nothing again.

In the meantime Cat drew herself up from the floor completely, taking slow careful steps backward as she waited breathlessly. When their eyes met again Cat froze, her body sore but aching for the promises Kara was making to her with that look, she didn't dare blink, and only had time to curl her hands into fists by the time she caught movement on Kara's behalf.

Kara was off the ground in a blink, crossing the space between them in a burst of super speed only to stop herself a breath short of colliding with the other woman. She was panting, strung up so tight the felidae was afraid she was going to snap just standing there until she felt the back of Kara's hand brush across her hip, dipping inward towards soaked curls, filtering them between her fingers before making a fist and tugging gently. Cat's tongue fit itself between her fangs to try and silence the gasp that little impetuous action caused until she felt Kara's fingers relax and drift up to her navel.

Ever full of surprises, Cat wondered if that would ever dissipate, only to have the thought filter away for later when Kara's other hand nudged at her hip, urging her to turn. With a tug of a smile at the corners of her mouth she leaned closer, their bodies kissing here and there with every breath, every movement as Cat spun in a tight circle until her back was to the other woman again and the bed sprawled out in front of her. She hadn't realized why Kara wasn't looking at her directly until she saw their reflections in the square of mirrored glass on the other side of the bed itself.

She gasped unexpectedly when the hand around her midsection drifted up, palming over the fullness of her left breast, kneading the swell with a lusciously firm pressure, thumb skipping over and around the swirl of the nipple there until it was a firm point of electricity sending that thick haze of frustrated discomfort to settle around her hips again.

Kara caught her gaze in the mirror, almost lost to the fascination of the two of them and their exposure, the marks that lined each others bodies and fading sigils that broke through the skin on either of them disappearing as fast as snow melting in the sun. Cat's hands felt behind her, splaying out over the muscle of Kara's thighs for balance as she bent her hips back and into the heat of Kara's hips, rolling herself against them and pinning the base of her tail between them.

“Is this what you want?” Cat whispered, to her reflection or Kara's was anyone's guess but her answer came hot and wet against her ear a beat later.

“And more.” Kara nuzzled the back of Cat's head, damp curls clinging to her skin as she navigated her way to Cat's neck, turning her features just enough to open her mouth against the cords there before biting down against it causing the other woman to stiffen and grip at her thighs with a mewling cry.

Kara surrounded Cat's hips, gripping at her where she could and pulling her up with her as she knelt onto the mattress. There was a small collision of grunts and a sharp groan from Kara as Cat's body smacked into her thighs before she languidly stretched out across the bed on her knees never once looking away from their reflections. Kara bent over her and forced the stretch of Cat's legs apart further with her own knees and grabbed for the base of her tail when Cat bared her fangs to her in a snarl in the mirror.

With a pitch of her hips and a small shove she rocked Kara back with a surprised moan feeling another devious pull of her tail in response. “Easy.” She hissed, feeling Kara give some slack to her grip, and a flutter of apology on her features as Cat wrapped her hands around the opposite side of the bed for leverage. “It's okay.” She assured, thankful to be able to feel blood pumping through the cord again. “I'm already two up on you.” Cat teased, finally able to move her tail as she weakly wrapped it around Kara's waist again, kneading at the cradle as the rest of it draped across Kara's thigh.

Kara swallowed visibly, lungs burning for air, chest rising and falling with the flush of her arousal still coursing through her, paired with the way Cat was spread out in front of her it was a wonder she didn't come right there. She knew she wouldn't be long for it but at the same time she was worried that her current state wouldn't be so forgiving like before. “Maybe we-”

“Should give you what you need.” Cat let the last word of her sentence drip out of her, flexing her back and shoulders as she pushed back into Kara again rubbing herself against the woman with an unwavering intention, marking her all over again as she flexed her tail around Kara's waist to remind her of its presence. “I want it.” Cat confessed around another whine of a sound and a huff of an exhale. “I want to see it, see you like this with me.”

Kara felt her chest cave and the cling of her insecurities slip away from her again before she reached between them again, curling her fingers around the end of Cats tail, pulling it around her waist to unwind it as she bucked against Cat's body to separate them again. Cat looked back over her shoulder at her confused for a moment even as Kara pushed up onto the full height of her knees.

“Wrap your tail around my leg.” Kara husked as she felt Cat's tail snake around her thigh, higher and higher before Kara snagged it short of it coiling completely around. She pushed Cat's knees further apart, guiding the blunt end of Cat's tail against her already aching folds, free hand smoothing around Cat's hip, palming at the small curve. “Now lean back.”

Cat made an almost defeatist noise with the combination of Kara's voice and the press of her own tail in the other woman's hand against her again, feeling arousal seizing her hips painfully. She turned her gaze back to their reflections, walking back slowly on her hands as Kara eased herself back onto her heels at Cat's own pace, watching Kara's expression go from desire, to veneration to insidious as Cat's tail buried itself inside her again.

Strong hands kneaded along Cat's sides, clawing gently at her abdomen and in between the divots of her rib cage. she bowed her body back against Kara, reaching behind herself to tangle her fingers in the other woman's hair, re-acclimating to the thickness of her tail as she sat in the bend of Kara's lap, eyes never leaving Kara's reflecting back at her through the shadows of Cat's hair from the curve of her shoulder.

Kara slowly let her tongue lash out, tasting Cat's skin across the curve, teeth burning over the sharp jut of the other woman's shoulder blades as claws razed her scalp and kneaded at the back of her neck. Kara tested their connection, bouncing her leg up, causing Cat's jaw to drop and her eyes to nearly close as a surprisingly pleasant sound of astonishment broke past her lips. Kara bit purposefully at the back of Cat's neck, forcing a sharp intake of air from the felidae as her nails dug their way back down to the woman's hips, surrounding her completely as Kara ground her thigh up with an unforgiving motion that set her up onto her knees again and pitched Cat forward and onto her hands with a decadent cry.

Gold eyes leveled with her red ones in the mirror, which widened as she heard Kara's voice, and her current desires in her mind and wanted to cry out again with an altogether different depth of emotion before she found herself nodding, fingers curling around the opposite end of the mattress in anticipation. She felt the woman begin to retreat backward and off her and tightened her hold on the bed fiercely, tail flexing hard around Kara's leg before the angelus surged back into her, sending starbursts of fire through her body and forcing a small string of obscenities into the air. She bit at her bottom lip again, her breathing quickening as her hips began to roll in small tight circles against Kara's firmer, broader thrusts into her.

Kara's mouth quivered as she fought for air, gaze baring down on their reflections in front of her as a whole, feeling the pressure between them building even more as Cat began to answer Kara's thrusts with her own, using her grip on the bed to push herself back. Kara wrapped a strong arm around Cat's waist, holding her still, body bending down over Cat's as she hastened the hard grind of her hips. She dropped her head, mouth skipping over the space above the woman's heart at her back and sending the length of her hair around the sides of Cat's form like a curtain as Kryptonian obscenities spilled out of her across Cats skin.

“Catharos....” Her voice pitched low as she stretched her other arm out, fisting into Cat's hair before tugging her back with a drawn out stutter of moans from the woman. “Aikia..” Cat felt her body shaking, and in defiance of Kara's attempts to hold her down she fought against her, pushing back with her hands and body as much as she could while the other woman quickened her pace even more. “Malacoda...” Kara's voice wavered and the sounds of her breathing became latticed with little moans on every exhale set in time to the ever increasing thrust of her hips before she twisted her hand in Cat's hair again forcing another loud groan to escape the woman's already raw throat.

Cat was going to unravel, with absolution, she could feel it to her very core, her final safe guards were slipping away from her, poised on the last portion of her name and she answered it not with panic or apprehension but desperation to be undone as she lifted her gaze back to the mirror with that second tug of her hair, waiting, pleading for Kara to look back up at them, at her.

Kara pressed the flat of her tongue against Cat's back, burning golden sigils into her skin before whispering all manner of things against the plain as she pledged herself to the other woman al over again. Cat barely had time to register anything as she felt Kara's fingers streak over her arousal, triggering the small bundle of nerves there into overdrive as her body started to collapse in on itself.

“Lilit...” Cat pulled in a breath on the back of a series of cries as her safeguards fell and her body locked up, her eyes burned as red as her heart as she saw Kara lift her head back up, the whole of her eyes aglow and Cat half expected to be turned to ash from the intensity she saw building. Only to catch Kara's two finite mouthed words in refection and feel herself come undone with a broken stutter of sobs as her tail withdrew from inside herself, burrowing deep with the molten crevice between Kara's legs in the same breath.

Cat watched as Kara's features broke, it started with a widening of her eyes and the glow behind them brightening only to furrow and swirl somewhere between pleasure and pain. She painted her body over Cat's back, pushing her chest into the felidae's own as her orgasm began to burn its way through her nerves. Kara's frame dropped slack for only a moment before her shoulders curled in, forearms hugging around the bend of Cat's waist, fingers now quaking against her clit and for all her worth Cat pushed her tail deeper. Stretching it desperately into the rounded spade of a shape inside Kara until she felt slick muscles start to vice around the tapered cord.

She felt her back burst into a lattice of fire with the crush of Kara's orgasm consuming her tail, arms pushing back against the woman as if she were trying to become a part of her as she watched the eruption of the angelus' wings tear out of Kara's back with an inexorable force that shook her very soul as they snapped out full and wide above them both when the angelus let out an unrestrained sound of release into Cat's hair just behind her ear. Reaching between them, Cat stilled Kara's disjointed movements against her as the pair of them shook and trembled in the throws of each others aftermath.

“Stop,” Cat murmured breathlessly, feeling the other woman's fingers still, carefully retreating back up her torso only to encircle the base of her throat and across the flat of her chest to hold her as she brought her wings down and then beat them hard enough to force the pair of them up in a rush of one last joint sensation. A series of heartbeats passed between them until her wings slowly fell limply behind her, leaving Kara to sag onto her heels, Cat set on the shelf of her thighs again.

Cat was panting hard, head falling back against Kara's shoulder as she remained transfixed on their reflections through the slits of her eyes, hot air rushing against Kara's throat and jaw, her nerves and sex raw from their excursions. Kara matched her pant for pant, every other breath seeming laced with a dying whimper before it could fully form at the vision of the two of them in front of her. She was completely waylaid beneath the other woman, a mess of raw nerves and trembling muscles that she would definitely be paying for in the morning.

The look on Cat's face and their entangled reflection was enough to practically get her going all over again and Cat winced all the same, muscles still shaking as she felt Kara spasm against her tail, refusing to release the cord as yet. Before she could stop herself she reached for Kara's sweat laden locks, turning into her as she urged the woman down, leaning in as she licked at Kara’s mouth possessively.

Kara bent to her, brow furrowing as she felt her body finally start to relax when Cat claimed her mouth, her hips had yet to cease moving, rolling in faint circles with very little pressure, Cat's fingertips kneaded at her scalp, tangling her hair but never stopping. The constant brush or whisper of her nose or the curve of her lips against the younger woman’s skin kept them connected even in their silence until she felt Kara tense, her breath escaping her in a series of shattered sounds as Cat extracted her tail with a tenderness Kara wasn't aware anyone was capable of until now.

“Breathe, breathe, breathe...” She heard Cat usher against her ear, the hand at her throat tightening in reflex before Kara swallowed a sob, burying her head in Cat's hair against her neck, wrapping them up in the cocoon of her wings so she didn't have to see her breaking down in reflection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and secrets

Kara was laid out on her back staring up at the ceiling, hair draped off the bed, one leg still bent up, the other tangled somewhere with Cat's. The other woman was lain out across her stomach facing the other direction, head resting on her arm nestled along Kara's wing. The claws of her free hand gently filtering through feathers while her tail bounced back and forth in time with some unseen second hand from where it draped across Kara's stomach.

“fuck...” Kara breathed into the air.

Cat pulled in an audible breath through her nose, her expression slipping from mildly amused to saturnine as she contemplated the reason she had honesty and originally intended on coming over. Then she had made that juvenile joke at the door only to have Kara revealed to her all casual and normal. With that plain white shirt she had to know was so threadbare as to see through it, sweatpants slung low on her hips and the nature of the Kara's thoughts going from zero to fuckable in less than a blink when Cat had crossed the threshold.

“We did.” Cat deadpanned, slowly pulling herself off her arms and stretching out with a small hiss of a sound causing Kara to sit up on her elbows.

“Are you-”

“I'm fine.” Cat said around a huff of an exhale, curling over onto her side, one arm relaxed over her chest, one leg sliding up in some minute ounce of modesty despite being completely naked. Propping her head on her hand she let yellow eyes take inventory of the woman across from her again. “Have you ever let go like that before Kara?” Her tone was serious but still amicable, genuine curiosity filtering through her visage.

“Not without breaking something, and certainly not with another person.” Kara folded herself up where she sat, wings, legs, arms wrapping around her shin as she rested her chin on her knee, hair a sweat curled tangle that Cat appreciates for a moment before the sentiment is blinked away.

She hummed her response, toying with the bed as her claws receded to their human appearance not unnoticed by Kara who looked back up to her. “Why do you think I came over here tonight?” Cat asked honestly enough, eyes never blinking as she watched the other woman.

Kara shifted her shoulders, her arms tightening around herself a minute before she took a deep breath. “Not for anything that just happened I'm sure.”

Cat rose a brow at the woman's candor, the corner of her mouth lifting in result before she shook her head in agreement. “Not exactly, no.” She saw Kara's expression falter, eyes narrowing in response. “Did I say I regretted it?”

Kara shook her head.

“Did it seem like I didn't enjoy it?”

Kara shook her head again, her expression lifting.

“Don't assume so much Kara.” Cat shifted, seeming to get more comfortable before she jutted her chin back towards Kara's kitchen. “Go heat up your food already and get back over here then.”

In another odd turn of domesticity, the pair settled back into the rumpled nest of Kara's bed. Cat stretched out, her back against the headboard not unlike a few moments prior only now she was swimming in one of Kara's sweatshirts while Kara sat, coiled up and surrounded by food in those sweatpants from earlier and a tank top with its back stretched down to accommodate her wings which had yet to recede.

“Over six thousand a day, more if I encounter you.” Kara answered boldly around a bite of her food that Cat had been eyeing for the past few beats of silence around them while Kara ate. She seemed genuinely impressed at the number, not to mention the voracity Kara exhibited and rolled forward enough to settle on her elbows watching her devour the contents of each container.

“Encounter me?” Cat got more comfortable, rubbing her knee into the bed. “That's an interesting way to put it.”

“You've made it a point to ensure that's how I should.” Kara spoke quietly, chewing her food and not looking up.

“If you're going to be passive aggressive I can be actively aggressive and just leave if you'd rather, Kara.”

Kara cut her eyes up then, swallowing her bite before shifting her jaw and lowering the container to her lap. “I think the words you used were “elevation of awareness” between us and how unfamiliar I am with how all of this works.”

“You'll also remember I said I wanted to talk.” She allowed, shifting enough to reach over and snag a piece of meat and chewing on it carefully. Kara nodded, eyes tracking Cat's progression of hunter gathering before cautiously resuming her meal.

“I'm the only one who's ever claimed you.” Cat stated, toying with a tear in the sheets before looking back up at Kara watching her swallow hard before nodding. “And you have no real depth or example to take from that and what it actually means or what it can do, but you are aware of the practice.”

“It's not like a mining claim I know that.” Kara stated, scraping at the bottom of the container for the last bite before ditching it into the bag with all the others and setting it all aside. “You don't own me, I'm not property, but I am bound to you.”

Cat made a disapproving face in response, forearms folding over one another as she studied the other woman. “Given that you don't have any territory to speak of as far as I know, and again I'm assuming but I tend to be well within the realm of correct in these assumptions, coupled with your clear romanticized flippancy about it all, you should know you fall under my direct responsibility, and protection.  You are not bound.”

Kara raised a brow, she knew some of what Cat was referring, there were plenty of things she was still trying to wrap her head around on this planet. The DEO provided some explanations but for the most part they were very technical, clinical without any tangible merit to them. Alex tried to fill in some of the gaps as well but as a generality, Cat was indeed correct in the assumption of her naivety on the matters of otherkin and how they applied to her.

“So, in essence you fall under mine as well.”

Cat rolled her eyes slightly, the woman really had no idea, no degree of understanding, no true discernment of the world she was inadvertently a part of. Of course how could she, as far as anything Cat had managed to find Kara was practically a god on her planet by comparison, or the hand of one at the very least. The basis of legends and mythos that even Cat couldn't deny sometimes. That godhood was only furthered by her cousin and Kara's own most recent exploits.

What made matters worse, even now was that Cat chastised herself all the more for letting it get this far, for falling into something so selfishly as to not fully weigh the consequences herself. One of which was Kara's very soul. Cat was directly responsible for Kara and her actions in and out of her territory, whereas before it was more an indirect response to her just being her assistant and needing to protect that asset to further her own livelihood.

“We'll go with that, hypothetically, sure.”

“That still doesn't explain how you knew what I was thinking in my office earlier.” Kara allowed, stretching out opposite Cat, wrapping a pillow underneath herself.

Cat hummed with a small nod of recollection and a minute shake of her head. “First, let me ask you something, just exactly how much do you know about... well me, or others like me?”

Kara made a slight face, tightening her arms around the pillow, letting her expression of genuine curiosity surrounding the conversation falter into something wholly enraptured given the shift in subject matter. “Not enough.”

Cat looked bemused, an ear flicking irritably as she observed the woman with her tonal shift, again feeling her insides twist with a sudden somesthesia that she had taken advantage of Kara. That she had bypassed the woman's naivety and shroud of unknowing concerning otherkin and exploited it for her own gain. Which was not entirely unheard of considering what she was, but again somewhere inside her she was convinced Kara was different, which wasn't an untruth but still made her uneasy just the same.

Fear spiked the idea of their connection, their claiming, that it was something she was violating because Kara wasn't fully aware of what she had been doing, what she was really agreeing to when it had all happened. Not unlike Cat herself with her second husband when she was in a similar mindset, conditioned by an unloving mother into an instrument of cruelty and convinced it was the best thing for her after all that had happened with Adam's father before. Until she broke away from it all and came to National City.

It made bile rise into the back of Cat's throat and she swallowed hard, trying to push the dawning fears of her true nature overwhelming her common sense with someone like Kara away. In her internalization she had failed to notice Kara having scooted closer, relaying a rather bland explanation of her experiences with otherkin which were presently limited to rogue individuals such as Leslie and Siobhan or other flavors of the week the news covered endlessly.

Was it not enough that Cat had made her? That she already owned her in the way Lois Lane did Superman and would forever be mentioned in a sentence with Supergirl no matter how much longer either of them lived. That Cat had to go a step beyond to the point of possessing the woman, knowing full well anyone who drifted into her territory would see the marks, could follow the ever building tethers between the two of them. Could challenge her for Kara, for Supergirl... And if Cat lost...

“No.”

Kara blinked, studying Cat carefully as she felt a fear not her own sweep across her body, tugging on the strings around her heart and pushed up enough to sit, curling herself up near Cat as her wings fanned out to shield the woman. Kara felt the pangs of anxiety and dread, although muted to some degree, but they were there and she couldn't help herself.  She even glanced around as if something were there in her apartment with them, threatening to endanger Cat in the moment and how Kara wouldn't let it. That nothing would dare, and if it tried she would be right there to stop it. Cat was hers to protect, it made her heart soar even as she reached out to touch the woman's hand ever so gently.

“No?”

Cat startled to the touch before turning her hand over and looking up at the woman who was a few breaths away from her. The way Kara looked at her made all the fear start to melt away before she could even register what was happening.

“I'm sorry.” She shook her head slightly, pushing up on her hands until they were eye level with one another again. “What did you ask?”

“Why did you let me claim you?”

Cat flexed her shoulders back, hoping Kara wouldn't ask that question, feeling her jaw shift as she considered the answer. Which, if she were honest with herself and wanted to pay attention to the voice buried away underneath all the layers, she might answer appropriately. Instead she answered on impulse. “You seemed so eager.” Cat toyed with her nails a minute, flicking something unseen from them. “And I was done with the last claim anyway.”

Kara looked struck for a half second, but her desire failed to be tempered by Cat's levity. Which was easy enough for Cat to discern given the feeling in her chest that failed to cool despite Kara's expression. She was so suddenly inundated with Kara kissing her that it made her head spin and teeth pull at her bottom lip. She closed her eyes and turned her head away slightly. “Kara, what you're thinking...” She swallowed hard, hearing the woman's voice whispered into the depths of her being. Unsure how in any world this beautiful creature could have such convictions to her feelings when she didn't even understand the whole of them. “It... it's not..”

“Not what...” Kara reached out for Cat's features then, fingers filtering into her hair and she felt the want bloom in her chest from the felidae, their conversation forgotten as she curled those fingers and pulled. The sound that escaped Cat was unbridled and spurred Kara closer, mouth searing down Cat's throat even as she felt claws burn their way into her skin with ease.

Kara's mind whispered, begged and pleaded, over and over and over for Cat to take her, to make Kara hers all over again, without names or lust or just because she could. That she loved her and they could talk more later. Cat's limited resolve towards Kara caved completely as their hands tore at each other, teeth broke skin and bodies fought and tangled between their words.

“I love you...” Kara razed her fingers down Cat's back. 

“Stop saying that.” Cat pulled at her shirt, claws digging at Kara's back and dipping beneath her waistband again.

“No, I love you.” Fingers scrambled for the base of Cat's tail, kneading at the sensitive muscles coiling into her tail and pulling her close.

“Kara...” She shoved, thumbs bruising over Kara's hips as they rose up to meet her, breath searing across her skin.

“I've heard you in here.” Kara nudged their heads together as the two of them continued to grasp and claw with lips and fingers at each other.

“That's different.” Cat dropped her head, mouth skipping over Kara's shoulder as she tore fabric away.

“I love you Catharos.” Kara burned the words into her skin.  

“Stop talking now.” Cat pleaded breathlessly.

“You told me before, you looked right at me and said it, and I know you meant it.”

“Yes, okay, I said it, and I do love you Kara, you wanna know how, really, what it is that I -love- about you? I love the way you taste, the way your body feels, how your lust sates me for a week. The way you're so naive to think that I'm even capable of the love you're spouting away at me now. Demonkin like me, we're not capable, it's impossible. We have no souls Kara.” Cat got right up into Kara's space, half a breath from her, anger and something else flaring inside her dangerously as she dug deep down and latched onto one of Kara's most feared memories. The one thing that drove her into night terrors for years. She could taste the venom on her words, her mind screaming at her to stop as she brought that memory to the fore, before she spoke not no avail. “To make that point, the one thing I love the most about you, I -love- that there's nothing else like you in the universe and that you're mine to fuck with.”

“I love you enough for both of us.” Kara's words died between Cat's own, shattered apart when Kara let out a sharp cry on the back of a sob, her body locked up and bowed as her eyes widened, never leaving Cat's face from where the woman held her.

Cat was panting hard, teeth bared and expression angry until it began to fall, realization biting into her spine and spiraling up like a thousand shards of glass. She chanced a glance down between them, feeling her back catch fire from the inside at the sight of her tail buried inside the angelus. She swallowed hard, cutting her eyes back up. “Damn you Kara..” Cat whispered, feeling as if her heart were going to shatter at her body's betrayal of something she couldn't even admit to herself. She wasn't capable of love, not the kind Kara wanted, needed, or deserved.

Something inside Kara snapped then, the memory of her world disappearing into the stars impacting her all over again as she watched Cat's face, seeing the depths of her eyes and the words stabbing into her, she felt her chest seize painfully and after another heartbeat between them let the felidae go. Cat's own body lurched with the disconnect on Kara's behalf, instantly making her feel empty. She hardly had a chance to fully experience it before her back slammed into the headboard with a resounding thud before she caught herself on her hands as Kara pried herself off the bed in a flourish.

Cat could feel the rage building in the other woman, the fear overwhelming her rational thought, and something else, something altogether heart-wrenching and broken that made her want to vomit right there. She was off the bed in a second or less, heading after the angelus until she came up short with a gasp.

“DON'T” Kara was livid, eyes blazing with her heat vision restrained, and her wings raised out behind her ready to strike. Hastily she was pulling on some article of clothing, black and full bodied. “Touch. Me.” She rounded out, backing away from Cat completely towards the window before falling out of it.

Cat was at the window in the next instant, watching the other woman fall, terrified she wasn't going to pull up until she heard the neck breaking snap of her wings before she shot off into the darkness.

  
\-------

 

The next day Cat felts sick, she never feels sick, as it is the bruising across her chest has yet to fade and as a result she wears a high necked shirt, coupled with a wide collar jacket when she arrives at CatCo. Her assistants are on her in a flourish of words and intentions and the layout of her day but she doesn't hear them, merely throwing her bag at one and her overcoat at the other and not bothering with her latte.

They instinctively make a turn for her office only to find themselves alone, chattering away at one another and their boss elsewhere. With a twist they catch a glimpse of her a she rounds the corner towards the bank of elevators, exchanging a look between them knowingly before silently agreeing to go back to their own desks and wait. To follow her should be their priority, except for when Cat's headed in that particular direction. As a method of survival they have learned through experience and a few helpful words that when their boss breaks for that one particular stretch of a hallway, intent on that one particular closet of an office, she is off-limits, even to them.

As the pair of them settled to wait, having already taken bets on when Ms. Grant would return they're graced with the near ethereal sweep of one Lucy Lane, visitor badge in full display set against the backdrop of her dress uniform as she glanced between the pair with a raised brow. “Where's Cat?”

“-Ms.- Grant is busy. Can I help you?”

“I'm her nine o'clock.” Lucy pressed none too sweetly as the second assistant confirmed the name and nature of her visit feeling her shoulders deflate slightly when she realized.

“Sorry Ms. Lane. You're early, by at least a week for the paperwork for your contract. It's still being drawn by legal. If you'd like I'll take you in anyway and you can wait for-”

“Nothing, I'm here. As to why you are is adding to the perplexity of my day.” Cat practically hissed out, slipping past Lucy without touching her and back into her office where Lucy followed a step or two later. When her assistants made to follow however Cat whirled almost inhumanely and sneered at them sending them scurrying away.

Lucy watched the display, seeing elements of the media mogul she had caught the first time she was around, the elements that had unnerved her, until now. Something had changed from that point prior, and with an arched brow she could only scrutinize the woman further as she refused to sit and instead took to pacing behind her desk.

“Bad time?”

“No.” Cat spat, jaw shifting as she paced behind her desk, glancing towards her mini-bar, realizing it was much too early for the chase of anything on the glass top there.

Lucy nodded in an exaggerated manner, setting her bag down and removing her hat, respectfully setting it aside on the couch before slowly approaching Cat's space, utilizing the desk as a safety barrier. How she managed to keep her expression schooled when she caught sight of brilliant red lashing back and forth was anyone's guess but she quickly blinked her eyes back up to the other woman so as not to reveal herself just yet.

“You seem...” Lucy wrapped her hands around the back of a chair, leaning onto her arms as she searched for the right word. “Upset.”

Cat stopped and Lucy braced herself, not for the lashing she knew she was going to receive but the sudden flare of what Alex liked to call the displacement response. Specifically Alex had stated it was the desaturation or ether of a second skin being shaken off or seen through. For Lucy, it was as if any vestiges of humanity seemed to shake off the dust of a second skin in a brilliant display of vibrant colors and tendrils for the briefest of moments before everything seemed to settle back into place like nothing happened.

In all honesty, nothing did actually happen for any average normal human, it was the only way Lucy could describe how she saw people sometimes. When she was younger it had been much more vibrant, and as she aged for a time it almost seemed to disappear. Until she met Kara so many months ago, it had been a brief flicker of tendrils around her back that she just put off as a trick of light. Of course then she had encountered Cat and seen it in every move the woman made when she allowed herself to stare. Like now.

Cat turned to her slowly, leaving trails in her wake, Lucy caught the faintest lengthening of ears, pressed flat against her head, nails were an impressive set of claws wrapped around her bicep in a vice grip. She saw the trails of the woman's tail and had to bite at the inside of her cheek to keep her mouth from curling upward at the irony.

“I don't do, upset.” She growled, feeling the itch and burn across her skin and her ears, glancing past Lucy to the glass doors of her office then back, fingers digging into her bicep when she realized what was happening as her defenses were pricked. Ms. Lane wanted to see, fine. “Livid.” She started, rounding out from her desk, her features twisting and the darker parts of herself relished when she felt the first drippings of fear as they broke beyond the awe of the younger woman in front of her. “Enraged.” She growled, inhumanely so, arms uncurling as she rooted Lucy on the spot once she caught her eyes.

Cat's own were on fire, blazing red and Lucy could see the line of her ears, the split of her fangs, claws that reached for her and caught her by the face threatening to split her skin and that red tail with its spiked edges and pointed end curling around her throat as Cat paralyzed her with her gaze alone. Lucy's eyes widened and she tried to breathe but couldn't, fingers clutching the chair in front of her as Cat yanked herself closer, features distorting into some kind of nightmare fuel driven expression as she snarled at the woman. “Female fucking fury....”

Lucy gasped, the air strangled from her lungs until Cat's eyes flared and she swore she was going to pass out. Why wasn't anyone coming to her aid, did no one else see what was happening? She saw black for a half second until she heard her name.

“Lucy!” The woman blinked with a sharp gasp, Cat was still behind her desk normal as ever, although she had stopped pacing and was poised as always near its edge. Lucy herself was breathing hard, her grip on the chair in front of her shaky as she felt beads of sweat chill when she moved to nearly collapse within it.

“Honestly, you're out of my purview for a few scant weeks and suddenly you can't stand in heels and your dress uniform without nearly falling over.” Cat's tone was her own brand of concern as she slipped away from her desk, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, trying to push past the immediate reminder it provided her of Kara as she turned and stepped back to the faint woman.

With the bottle offered Lucy started to take it on instinct, looking up and nearly jumping out of her skin with Cat so close to her. She swallowed hard and waited, looking at her closely, while Cat just raised a brow at her. “Are you suffering from some kind of PTSD episode Ms. Lane?” Her tone was actually genuine this time around, her posture softening towards Lucy's sudden plight as the younger woman relinquished the bottle from Cat's grasp.

Cat lingered a moment or two longer, internally she chided the defensive part of herself that had just lashed out at Lucy, who in her haste to see whatever it was she thought she was going to, had just outed herself to the felidae. When Lucy still didn't say anything Cat turned away, rounding her desk and taking a seat in her throne of a chair waiting.

“Not exactly.” Lucy finally responded after a hearty swallow, her hands still shaking. _“I know what you are.”_ She thought, looking over at Cat around another heavy sip of her water, waiting watching the cord of muscle dance up across Cat's jaw from underneath her shirt.

“Care to elaborate?” Cat kept her tone neutral, watching the other woman cautiously.

“I was sent here.” Lucy started calmly, easing back into her seat feeling as if she'd just run a marathon and was thankful Alex had boosted her immune system before she left the DEO for this little errand, feeling drained and weak.

“How ominous.” Cat deadpanned with a roll of her eyes, turning to the work sprawled out across her desk, fingers twitching around a grease pen as she started to manipulate her changes attempting to seem detached from it all. Her strokes were sharp and angry, spurred on by the vacancy of that closet office down the hall.

“By Supergirl.”

With the name the grease pen marred the top of Cat’s desk before she looked up.

“Despite the amount of arguing she managed with other, supervisory individuals, she ultimately has the final say in what aspects of her life she feels the need, or the want to share with others.” Lucy finally managed to sit up straight, adjusting her uniform like some kind of shield as she finished her water and set the bottle down elsewhere.

Cat swallowed visibly, setting the pen down and turning a more intent focus on the other woman as she watched her brace herself against whatever onslaught she assumed Cat was going to bring with her next statement.

“Seeing as you are her boss, indirectly because you run this company, and that you’ve extended a contract for me to be retained as an element of your legal council here at CatCo. Personally, she felt it was better for me to inform you of her current state of absence.”

Cat rose a high brow, feeling the seize of her chest again painfully, instantly reminded of the bruises there and what felt like those around her own heart. “Absence?”

Lucy nodded, if it had been up to either her or Alex it would have been the both of them coming here now to rain down the wrath of a thousand siblings down on this woman. Somewhere along their joint tirades Kara had managed to subdue them, especially when Superman had contacted the DEO in the midst of all their arguing requesting Kara’s help.

“She’s, as you know part of a larger whole, the specifics of which I’m not going to go into but needless to say she’s on an assignment right now and we don’t currently have an ETA on her return.”

Cat felt like she was going to throw up again, her stomach twisting painfully as she gripped the flat of her desk staring the woman in uniform across from her down.

No sooner had Lucy said the words she saw the break in headlines splash themselves across Cat’s news wall, outlying towns beyond Metropolis reporting signs of cataclysm. And a blurry spread of three black clad individuals tearing through the skies and wreaking havoc. Lucy had only heard one name, Zod, uttered from Superman in his correspondence and even he seemed afraid.

Cat followed the other woman’s eyes with a turn, ice running over her spine as she caught another flash of a headline. “Supergirl spotted near Metropolis.”

“Oh Kara…” The plea fell from her mouth unbidden and its tone even made Lucy feel like she had stumbled into the middle of something so much more than some stupid lover’s quarrel.

“What is a Zephyr?” Lucy cautioned, it had been bothering her ever since Kara had shown up at the DEO the night before in a flourish of anger that siphoned out once her adrenaline ran cold. Falling into some deep rooted element of sadness before turning one hundred eighty degrees and fueling Kara into some hyper focused flow of determination the likes of which the Major hadn’t seen in her before.

Lucy had been so concerned at the rate with which Kara was going over records and files and dossiers in the system concerning everything the DEO knew about otherkin she had called Alex in to try and stop her. Not really in fear for Kara’s mental state and absorption but the strain she was putting on the DEO’s computer systems with her scouring.  
Somewhere between that point and Alex’s arrival Kara had let the both of them know what had happened with Cat before she arrived. That she was tired of feeling so vapid when it came to all the things she should rightly know about not only those they managed to detain, but the world around her that she felt she had been oblivious to so suddenly for too long.

After that point it had gone from a generality of knowledge to type specific and so forth and so on until Kara had pinpointed feline otherkin archetypes intermingled with mares and subset of demonkin that both Lucy and Alex could only deduce represented elements of what one Cat Grant really was.  It wasn’t until Alex had purposefully ripped the band aid off and done a search for Cat specifically, and when that hadn’t garnered any results befitting the one’s Kara swore she manifested, Alex had looked up Cat's mother.

Which was what brought Lucy to ask the question current, and why one of the only known image references for the creature she just asked about, had a very young, very happy looking Cat Grant just out of focus behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> Special OMF thanks to [@Octoplods and her org. art of demon!cat ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoplods/pseuds/Octoplods)for Supergirl Supernatural AU day.... this is getting out of hand....
> 
> Each of these entries are going to be part of the whole .... I promise they'll start to make sense..


End file.
